


Jealous.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Comfort, F/M, Female Frisk, First Date, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous, Jealousy, assurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Monsters have made it to the surface thanks to Frisk. Papyrus always thought he'd like everyone... Until he found someone he didn't like. Now he needs to win Frisk over before it's too late. With the fear of her being taken away by someone else will he succeed in winning her over? Or will he be too late?





	Jealous.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsrule18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/gifts).



> This is my birthday present to my very very wonderful friend Dragonsrule18! Happy birthday!

Papyrus watches the human with thick black locks. His eyes narrows. His gaze not breaking away from what he was seeing. His arms crossed over his chest. His stance slightly slouched. "Sans."

"Yeah bro?" Sans responds to his own name despite looking ready to sleep. His posture is relaxed as usual. His arms crossed behind his head and legs crossed. He is leaning back in his white plastic chair with his eyes closed.

"I the Great Papyrus never thought I'd ever say something like this." Papyrus begins causing Sans to crack open one of his eyes. He takes a deep breath only to continue. "I actually don't like somebody."

Upon hearing this Sans becomes a bit more alert. His eyes both open, he sits up, his arms and legs uncrossing, and his arms dropping to be on his lap. "You? Not liking someone? This is something I never thought I'd see in my life. Even after we got onto the surface." He admits as his eyelights look over his brothers face. "Just don't rattle your bones too much there bro. Don't want to scare away this blue moon moment."

"Sans!" Papyrus complains not tearing his eyes away from the human. "This is serious!"

Sans softly chuckles. He closes his eyes only for a second as he chuckles. "Okay. Okay bro. I'll take this more seriously." He follows Papyruss gaze to the human.

The human is sitting across from Frisk on the outdoor table set up; the group is at Toriel place and this human happened to be Frisks friend from her school. The human has luscious black hair, deep blue eyes, wearing a brown vest with a grey tank top, skinny jeans, and new looking black runners. 

Sans believes the humans name is Bailey if memory served him correctly. He remembers Frisk saying that they met in homeroom. He watches the two laugh at something, and out of the corner of his eye Papyrus scowling, as a wide smile spreads across his face. "Oh I see. You're jealous."

"I am not!" Papyrus protests finally tearing his gaze away from the two to glare at Sans.

Sans can't stop grinning. "Oh yes you most certainly are." He lightly teases. "That person must be a pain in your skull."

"Sans." Papyrus groans.

"Oh. But I bet you know all about that. This doesn't tickle your funny bone at all."

"Sans!" Papyruss voice picks up in volume.

"Don't worry though Paps. This person can't get on your nerves after all." Sans keeps going despite his brothers protests. 

"Sans!!" When Papyrus raises his voice just a little it made Sans stare at him in surprise. He closes his eyes breathing deeply for a moment to regain himself. He opens his eyes looking into Sanss own. "We have to figure out what to do." He tells him. "This is a situation that needs our most serious attention."

"You know you could just go tell Frisk how you feel." Sanss words have Papyrus pause. "Yeah that's right. I know how much you want her. You desire her. Trust me brother. I know you like the back of my hand. You can't hide any secrets from me. Putting that aside though. You really should before she ends up taken away from you. Possibly for good."

"But I don't think she likes me that way."  
Papyrus moves his arms until he can play nervously with his hands. "I mean she could hate me or stay away forever!"

"I see. You don't have the guts to do it." 

"And no more puns!"

Sans lets a small laugh escape his control. "Alright. Well anyways, there's only one way to figure it out for sure. Tell her how you feel."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?" Papyrus watches his brother in nervousness.

"Then you can at least say you tried." Sans lightly shrugs.

"But Sans. What if she hates me? Or says we need to spend time apart until my feelings go away?!" Papyruss arms move so the tall skeleton can wave them.

"You're overthinking it." Sans points out calmly. Though it was a little funny to see his brother in such a state. He must admit he almost laughed at his Paps is acting.

"I am not! I'm figuring out possible outcomes to weigh the good and the bad." Papyrus attempts to sound more tactile even if Sans sees right through it.

"Sure you are." Sanss words are dripping with sarcasm. "Overthinking it and trying to justify it to yourself."

"I am not having this argument with you." Papyrus buffs crossing his arms over his chest again. His head slightly turns away.

"Calm down bro." Sans reaches out placing a hand on Papyruss upper arm. "I'll help you out."

"You will!?!" Papyrus turns to Sans. His eyes shining and his hands by his jawbones.

Sans nods. "Yeah. I will." He yelps as he is suddenly picked up and hugged close.

Papyruss body slightly turns this way and that way while hugging his brother. "Oh thank you Sans! You're the best brother ever!"

Sans gently places his hands on Papyruss body. "Easy with the hugging bro."

And so mission reveal Papyruss feelings to Frisk has begun. 

"Alright Sans." Papyrus has taken Sans to a separate room to talk in peace. He takes out his dating manual. He opens it flipping to the start. "Let us consult the dating manual." He is about to say more when the book is taken from his hands. "Sans!" He protests as his brother tosses it behind himself. He watches it land on the floor unceremoniously. His eyes turn to look to his shorter brother instead of the book.

"Let's forget about that silly thing." Sans informs him smiling softly. His eyes closed looking lazy yet confident. "You'll never win her over by following that."

Papyrus stares at his brother for a long moment. His eyes drift back to the book sitting on the floor clearly carelessly tossed.

"You need to take this seriously." Sans informs him just as serious as the word he had spoken.

Papyrus finally sighs closing his eyes only for as long as his sigh lasts. His eyes open to be looking at his brother. "I am taking this seriously. But... Fine. How would you go about it then?" He questions almost challengingly. He wants Sanss help though doesn't know what else to do that isn't in the manual. He always thought that was the only way to do it.

"Well mr, Cranky bones." Sans teases opening his eyes half way with his smiling widening. He continues even as Papyrus rolls his eyes. "That book says what was decided was the norm for dates. However it isn't always right. It's what was decided should be the way to go." He notices he has Papyruss full attention. "What you need to do is to stop worrying about what others think or like. And start worrying about what Frisk thinks and likes. That's how you'll get her better than that thing can." He gestures with his thumb over his shoulder at the book. His arm dropping to his side after. "If you find a date that she'll love. That she'll truly enjoy. Something unique to her and not what others say. Do that. It'll turn out better. Trust me." He winks trying to give his brother confidence.

"Sans. How do you know so much?" Papyruss question causes Sans to open both of his eyes. "I mean you seem so experienced." At this the taller skeleton gasped; hands shooting up to be by his mouth for a moment. "Have you been going on dates and not telling me!? Who is this monster or human!? Or did they each have different beings each time!? How long has this been going on!?" His inquiries begin to ramble as he even hunches over his arms raised. His voice is stopped when Sans puts a finger to his brothers mouth. 

"I haven't been going on dates." Sans informs Papyrus causing the other to go into a relaxed stance. He almost wants to chuckle but knows he probably shouldn't. He wants to help Papyrus after all not push him too far. He's worried that his inexperienced brother might mess up. He doesn't want to see the look of heartbreak on him. "I just pick up some things from Grillbys. There's quite a variety of conversations that take place there."

"Huh. Interesting." Papyrus hums thoughtfully. "I suppose I can see a bit of appeal in that place." He quickly closes his eyes and shakes his head. His eyes opening when the shaking stops. "No! I will dwell on this later! There is a more urgent matter at hand!" 

"Right." Sans nods. "So anyways. As I was saying. If she doesn't like what the dating manual says then it won't truly be enjoyable."

"Well how do I figure out where to take her? Do I need to spy on her? See where she goes a lot?" Papyruss face turns to worry rather quickly. "Oh no! She could be gone and taken by then! Nyoooo!" 

"Paps. Bro." Sans realizes he might be losing his brother to his mind. He supposes he should have expected a bit of a roller coaster of emotions from him though. He needs to do something. "Don't make this a pain in your skull. You are rattling your bones so easily. Just calm down. Wrecking your skull inside out won't help. It's as pointless as writing with a broken pencil."

That certainly got Papyruss attention back

"Good. Now that I have your attention again let's continue." Sans nods softly to himself. He's quite satisfied with the results if he says so himself. "Okay. You don't have to see where she frequents. You need to think of Frisk as who she is. Think of places she might enjoy based on her personality. It's a good place to start."

Papyrus nods and thinks about this. He tries putting himself in Frisks shoes to try to view her world.

Sans lets him think in silence. He is sure that he'll work it out on his own in the end. He is well aware that his brother isn't as stupid as he might lead some people on to believe. He knows that he just has his own way of expressing himself and learning. He almost contemplated getting coffee only to decide against it. He doesn't know when Papyrus will come back to reality. He should be here when he does. 

"Oh!" Papyrus gasps making Sans look back to him. "I know!" He grins. "Sans! I think I know what she'd like!"

"Okay." Sans is interrupted before he can say anything more.

"Thank you Sans!" Papyrus takes off with that.

"You didn't let me finish." Sans speaks softly to himself though Papyrus is gone. He sighs. "I hope this will turn out okay."

Papyrus gets everything ready then he goes to find Frisk. He sees her say bye to her friend and watches the friend walk away. He approaches her who looks up. "Human! I want to take you out on a date!"

Frisk blushes at this. "A date?"

Papyrus nods. "Yes! That is correct. I the great Papyrus ask you Frisk to go on a date with me!" 

"Sure. I'd love to." Frisk agrees to this making Papyrus beam.

"Excellent human! Let us go!" Papyrus takes her hand and leads her out of the house. 

Frisk stumbles the first few steps then manages to find a good pace to follow. She wonders where in the world Papyrus is taking her. She slows down before she runs into the fall skeleton.

"Here we are." Papyrus informs her. He lets go of her hand when she moves around him to take a look.

What she sees before her is a space hidden under a bridge with a view of the river. "Here?"

"Mhm." Papyrus confirms. "Come on. Let me show you." He heads a little further under the bridge into the shade. 

Frisk follows feeling rather curious about what Papyrus has planned. She gasps softly as Papyrus sits on a picnic. She spots that it's placed on an area that has the flattest part of the ground. She also sees that he has set up a few boxes instead of a picnic basket. She doesn't really mind though. She still thinks that it's cute that he did all this just for her. "You set this up for me?"

Papyrus nods and pats the spot next to him.

Frisk heads over and joins the skeleton on the plaid red and white blanket. She looks around herself truly liking the view of the river. She can see the shoreline that is lined with trees. "This is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." Papyrus can't tear his eyes away from Frisk. "I even chose a spot in the shade so that you won't get sunburned. Or heat stroke."

Frisk turns to him meeting his eyes. "Aw. How thoughtful." She knows he has good intentions, even if it's not hot enough for her to get heat stroke. 

"I apologize though human." Papyrus rubs the back of his neck.

"What for?" Frisk inquires tilting her head softly to the side. 

Papyruss cheeks flare up with orange magic in a blush. His head and soul screaming at him about how Frisk looks even cuter like this. "Well um..." He takes a deep breathe and puffs out his chest. He feels like he needs to show her that he's as strong as she is. He has to remain strong because this is the human that freed them. 

She deserves the absolute best. She must have the highest standards. 

He has to prove that he can meet those standards. He just needs to be the perfect man for her. "I The great Papyrus must admit something. I was unable to bring my famous spaghetti for your tastes. So I hope that you'll still like what I brought." He grabs the box he brought the food in. "I brought us some take out from Mettatons restaurant. They made it while I set up everything else. Will that suite you my dear?"

"It works just fine my knight." Frisk assures him. She watches his shoulders visibly relax a little. 

"That is wonderful! I truly hoped to please your taste buds." Papyrus opens the box showing some Glamburgers inside. "I also got you the newest item on Mettatons restaurants menu. The Spotlight chicken breasts. When we finish I have starfaits for our dessert. A full course meal."

Frisk blinks upon hearing this. "That's a lot of food."

"Well yes I suppose it is." Papyrus slightly glances back. He quickly regains his composer turning back to Frisk. "That's okay though human! We won't go hungry that's for sure. I made sure of it! Now what do you want first my lady? You may pick whatever you want. For this date is all about you."

Frisk watches him closely. "Let's try the Spotlight chicken breasts." She suggests in which Papyrus nods.

"Whatever you wish beautiful papyrus agrees putting the one box down. He grabs the box with the chicken breasts inside. "Have you tried them before?"

"No." Frisk admits. "It'll be my first time having it."

"I see. Well I heard that it's great food. So fret not my princess I am sure it shall live up to its expectations." Papyrus grabs some paper plates from under the last unopened box.

"Right." Frisk nods softly as Papyrus dishes them up. 

The chicken breast has a tan colour to it, likely due to how it cooks with the flavour mixture spread on on top It has some yellow melted cheese shaped as well as edible paper on top. It is done to make it clearly a spotlight. It has a piece of potato below the spotlight cut like a mini Mettaton. It has shredded meadow sage sprinkled on top like a form of confetti. It was probably done this way to add flavour as well. 

"Leave it up to Mettaton to paint a picture of himself in the spotlight on food." Frisk can't help a slight chuckle at the sight of how the food has been designed.

"Well I suppose he would be the one to do such a thing." Papyrus agrees to this. "We'll then." He offers one of the plates to her. "My beloved sweetheart won't you try some? You shouldn't go hungry."

Frisk takes the plate though her eyes don't leave Papyrus. She turns to the food as Papyrus watches her hopeful that she'll like it. She tries a bite and finds that it tastes good. She supposed she shouldn't have expected any less from a star like Mettaton. "It's good." She confirms to the other. Her eyes look back to the skeleton. She listens to what his response will be.

"Marvellous! If you like it then it's perfect my darling."

"Okay Papyrus its time you answer some questions." Frisk places her plate down on the blanket.

Papyrus blinks in nervous confusion. "Questions? What kind of questions human?"

"Just what in the world do you think you're doing!?!" Frisk demands of him. 

"Whatever do you mean? I took you out on a date and tried to make you happy. Showed you affection and everything." Papyrus tries to keep his hands from shaking. He is rattling his head trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"You've been acting off. Don't think for a second I didn't notice this." Frisk informs him. 

"Acting off?" Papyrus comes up with an idea. "I can lose the pet names. Do they make you uncomfortable?" His kind and soul racing in the hopes that he is right. 

"No." Frisk sighs and places her fingers on her forehead eyes closed. She shakes her head lightly before lowering her hand. Her eyes open to look at Papyrus again. "That's not what I mean. I don't feel very happy about the way things are. With how you're acting. Forget about my other questions. They're not important anymore." 

"Then what would you like me to do human? What kind of man shall I become for you?" Papyrus inquires as he starts fiddling with his hands to hide his shaking.

Frisk gets to her feet. "Figure That out for yourself. You're smart. You shouldn't need time to spell it out for you." She turns. "Come find me when you've figured it out." She walks away after that. 

Papyrus watches her go sitting in stunned silence. He looks down staring at the Mettaton potato. "Where did I go wrong?" His question is met with silence. He can't hold back the tears that appear. He sits there silently crying for a minute. He gets up packing everything up. He carries it home placing it beside the door. 

Sans is watching some movie on the television in the living room. He had it set up like how their underground living room was like. He also had extra space to place a few other items this time around. "Hey bro." He greets as the other closes the door. "How'd your little date go? Thought you'd be back later."

"Yeah." Papyruss simple response truly grabs Sanss attention. 

Sans shifts sitting up from his lounging position. He peers over the back of the couch at his brother. He notices the others head is down and he's staring at the floor. He teleports and instantly appears in front of his taller brother. He looks up as he's able to meet the others eyes from this angle. "Okay what happened? Tell me."

"Sans." Papyrus whined a little before he continues. "I messed up! I did something wrong and now she's made at me!" He turns as he's unable to look the other in the eye. His guilt refuses to let him do so.

"Paps. Things go through us. We're bound to make mistakes."

"Sans! This is no time for your jokes!" Papyrus heads off going off towards his bedroom.

Sans turns his body following the others movements. "Paps wait! I-"

"I need to be alone Sans." Papyrus informs him and allows the door to slam behind himself.

Sans feels his soul drop in worry. He's never seen Papyrus act this way before.... Well he's never been in love either. He had to find a way to help Papyrus. He heads to the kitchen with an idea on where to start appears. 

Papyrus stays laying on his race car bed. He's on his side staring blankly at the wall. He can also see the edges of his bed though. He stays there replaying everything that happened over and over again. He just doesn't understand where he went wrong. He did everything he thought he was supposed to. He doesn't even raise his head when a knock comes to the door. "Go away."

"Aw come on Paps it's just me." Sans casually tries with his usual lazy tone. "Will you agree for me to come inside?"

Papyrus for a moment raises his head. He looks to the door before flopping his head back down. 

The pillow making a soft sound when his head lands on it.

"Go away Sans. We'll talk later." Papyrus informs him.

For a moment there was silence that is soon broken by the sound of the door. After all the door sometimes has a squeak to it. 

Papyrus decides that maybe he should get around to fixing that. He adds it to his mental list of things to improve their home, that he has. 

"Too bad Papyrus Skeleton." Sans informs his brother as he moves further into the room. He stops by the bed though he does not sit down. "We're having a chat now."

"Why can't you just leave me alone like I asked?" Papyrus inquires truly wanting answers.

"Because Paps your my brother. I care about you." Sans lets him know placing a hand on his shoulder. "As an extra bonus it's my duty as a brother to help you out." 

"I appreciate the attempt Sans." Papyrus Let's him know as he continues staring at the wall. "However right now I don't think any of your usual tricks will work."

Sans goes silent for a few moments. He ends up moving away as indicated by the shuffle of his slippers.

Papyrus is only slightly shocked when a hand rests upon his shoulder again. He was sure he heard Sans move to a corner of the room by the door. He is well aware that his brother cannot reach him from there. 

"Papyrus."

At the sound of his own name Papyrus almost jolts up. He sits up a little and whips his head around. He looks at the one who is now standing there. "Frisk?" He questions in which she smiles softly to him. "What.... What are you doing here?" 

"Talking to you." Frisk responded. She felt like she still had some humour in her. "Does it look like I'm doing anything else?" 

"No. Sorry Frisk. I meant like I thought you didn't want me. That you were going to wait until I am the man you want. No matter what kind that is." 

"I'm here about something more important. Oh and Sans went and got me. Said you wouldn't explain what happened. So I did. He convinced me to talk to you." 

Papyrus slightly glances to Sans. He sees him give a wave from the corner of the room by the door. He turns his attention to Frisk once more. 

Frisk wants to say more though she has a feeling Papyrjs has something to share. 

"Frisk. As soon as I find out what kind of man you want, I promise to be the best type of man ever. 

Frisk almost wants to sigh again. "Papyrus you already know the kind of man that I want." 

"I do?" Papyrus turns ever so hopeful about this. 

Frisk nods and leans forward a little as she places her arms on the bed. "That's right. The answer has been with you the whole time."

"Now you must absolutely tell me!" Papyrus encourages her. "Just what kind of man are you interested in? I had a hard time figuring it out since there's so many types of men. Plus I wasn't sure if you had a like for a mix. Let along what mix that would be. There's just too man types that makes it feel impossible."

"You." Frisk tells him gaining a look of shock. "I wanted you to be yourself. Not put on some act to try to please me." 

"You did?" Papyruss question is responded by a nod.

"Yes. And I still do." Frisk confirms verbally to the skeleton to go along with her nod. "I was so happy and excited when you asked me out on a date. I've always wanted to date you. You're attractive. You're fun. You're accepting. You're kind. You're perfect. The man I've always wanted to be with me." Her and Papyruss eyes are locked unable to turn away from each other. "Then you acted off. You acted in the way you thought would make me happy. Not realizing that if you had been yourself I would have been happy. Plus you don't need fancy food for me. I would have been happy with simple food. Grillbys for a random example." She shifts closer to the skeleton she has fallen so hard for. "I may be the one who saved all monsters. So you probably think I have the highest standards. In truth I only have eyes for one man. And I'm looking right at him."

Papyrus feels his soul beat with hope upon hearing her words. "You mean...?" he didn't have to finish that sentence.

Frisk places one of her hands over top of Papyruss own gloves hand. "Let's try that date again. But this time let's go as the real you."

Papyrus nods in agreement. "I promise the Great Papyrus shall remain himself on our date!" 

"Then let's go. Great Papyrus." Frisk uses the hand that's already on Papyruss own to hold said hand. She leads him out of the room.

Both are in an excited rush so they don't notice Sans standing beside the door.

Sans watches them head off with Papyrus grabbing the picnic supplies. He smiles to himself feeling rather pleased. "My work here is done." He turns heading to his own room. He doesn't need to wait for them. He's just going to go sleep. 

Papyrus and Frisk enjoyed their meal and now are sitting under the stars. They are looking up at it all. Their hand between them held together with their fingers intertwined. 

"Thank you Papyrus." Frisk says softly. "For the greatest date."

"Greatest first date." Papyrus corrects her. "For fear not. I shall make sure each and every date is just as wonderful as this one."

"It always will be. As long as you're there." Frisk tells him and kisses his cheek. She giggles softly at the slight blush on his cheekbones. Her own cheeks gaining a slight blush as well.

The two lay down still holding hands and stargazed together on this peaceful night. 

A perfect date indeed.

The end.


End file.
